


I just didn't want to be alone

by Fluffy_Red_Panda



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Midnight phonecall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Red_Panda/pseuds/Fluffy_Red_Panda
Summary: Insomnia finds its way into Vetheo's night. Luckily, Berlin is less than a phone call away from Paris.
Relationships: Jean "Jezu" Massol/Vincent "Vetheo" Berrié
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I just didn't want to be alone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I just didn't want to be alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004824) by [Fluffy_Red_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Red_Panda/pseuds/Fluffy_Red_Panda). 



> Hey, this is a translation of the French version  
> This is fiction and should be read as such, but I'm hoping you'll enjoy your reading :3
> 
> Thanks again Nina for the bêta, and Soni for the everpresent support

“Hey… you’re busy?”

The question was totally stupid. Vincent knew it. Still, he couldn’t help but grab his phone. More of a “closing Twitter” where he had been scrolling for a while now, without being able to fall asleep. Browsing on Twitch where all the interesting streamers were offline, Youtube where no videos caught his eye. Coming back to Instagram, to the picture he posted recently. Twitter once again, the most recent ID. To finally end up on his contact list. On the number registered as one of his favorites.

“I always have time for you.”

On the other end of the line, the voice seemed sleepy. The new Misfits midlaner glanced at his phone.

_ Shit. 3.30 AM. No wonder he was sleeping! _

“Sorry, didn’t see the time.”

“No worries,” the voice answered through the loudspeaker of the phone. “Are you ok?”

“It’s nothing important I can let you sleep, after all, you…”

“Vincent.” cut Jean, without leaving space to argue. “You wouldn’t have called me without checking the time if it was ‘nothing important’. And,” he added with a light laugh, seeming a little more awake than a few seconds ago, “it’s not like I have anything planned tomorrow.”

A few seconds. A few seconds of hearing Jean’s voice was enough to bring a smile to Vincent’s face. He might well act like the clever guy on social media, saying that his hotel room was cool and that he couldn’t wait to start scrimming with his new team, nothing erased the fact that he was all by himself in that room. In a country where he knew no one, and which language he didn’t speak a single word. With a sometimes questionable English. After spending probably one of the best New Year’s Eve of his life.

“Wanna talk about it?” Jean asked.

Nothing in his tone could be heard as a sigh or as irritation. Only affection. The smile in his voice could be heard, with some slight worries behind the words.  _ Wanna talk about it. _ Four small words that seemed so little and yet meant so much.

“I should sleep…” Vincent answered.

Which was true. It was late after all, and even if Vincent was a pro player and so spent his days on a computer, even geek hours had limits. Especially when he wasn’t even playing, just scrolling mindlessly on his phone, hoping his brain would turn off for a few hours.

“You should, that’s what people generally do at that time of the night. But something tells me that if you could, you wouldn’t have called. Even if it’s always a pleasure to hear your voice,” the new SK ADC continued, laugh in his voice still somehow tired from the sleep Jean was woken up from.

But the most important thing for the younger of the two was the total absence of judgment. and that was why he didn’t hesitate to call Jean. Because after the evening they spent together for New Year’s Eve, things between them shifted. A shift that had been kind of heavily hinted  _ via _ their previous interactions, but a shift that they hadn’t exactly defined yet.

“I just really don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Are you saying that I’m no one?”

Even kilometers from him, Vincent could imagine Jean laying an offended hand on his chest, grinning widely.

“You really think I would waste my time speaking to the void?” he retorted playfully.

“I don't know, you’re doing that on your stream sometimes.”

“At least,  _ I  _ stream.”

And that was what he was missing. The friendly and easy banter, without having to think about the meaning of his words. And having someone to talk to, someone familiar. Because Jean was still in France, while Vincent had already moved to Berlin. The isolation of the first days was harder than Vincent thought they would be. At eighteen, leaving France that soon seemed like a dream hard to truly comprehend. But as he was in a dark and aseptic hotel room, impersonal, he was realizing that nothing was as bright as it originally seemed to be.

Now, the darkness was less violent. The silence slightly less heavy as Jean’s voice was resonating in the room. As the memories and the feeling of friendship, affection, and much more were soothing his soul, the words passed on his finally calmer thoughts. As the discussion was slowly becoming a monologue from the older one.

Vincent finally found sleep, lulled by the words that didn’t make much sense anymore coming from Jean, who hung up with a soft smile on his lips.


End file.
